Zutara Penance Finale
by SetoAngel01
Summary: My ending for the Penance Series by Misora. Takes Place in the Agni Kai with Azula. The road to forgiveness is always long and hard - just ask Zuko and Katara. It's been two months and the war is coming to an end. Their feelings go left unsaid but as Zuko lay dying after taking the lightening meant for her - can they finally confess the love for each other before it's too late?
1. Agni Kai

Katara and Zuko both sat atop Appa as the sun growing faint in the upcoming night sky. Katara breathed in the cooling air, closing her eyes against the warm air, her hair fluttering behind her. This was the day. Sozin's comet would be infiltrating the sky in just a few hours. She opened her eyes again, her fingers grasping Appa's reign, the nervousness rising in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous for Sokka, Suki, Toph, and… Aang.

He had disappeared after he kissed her on the balcony during the intermission of the Ember Island Players. Thinking back – she was afraid it was all her fault….

_She recalled her reaction to the kiss, she flinched and pulled back harshly, quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

_This kiss was chaste, the lips too soft… It wasn't the kiss she was accustomed to or wanted. She remembered the firm pressing of slightly chapped lips, the taste of smoke, the scent of sandalwood and a clean burning fire. Zuko. It was at this moment Katara realized Zuko was the one she wanted – even though she'd never admit it out loud. As little a chance of them ever being anything but a sexual liaison didn't matter now. Katara remembered angry words coming out of her mouth after she pulled away. _

"_What did I just say!? I just said I was confused and you just kissed me! Can't you take a hint! I don't like you like that! I mean – it's just me and Zu – "_

_Words she wished she could take back. Her hand firmly pressed against her lips. Her eyes wide in the horror of what she just said - But it was too late. The name slipped. She remembered the look in Aang's eyes. The despair, pain, and confusion lacing the soft grey eyes of the 12 year old._

"_You and…. Zuko?" Aang muttered softly._

_Katara didn't stay to answer. She rushed back into the hallway and almost ran into Zuko who was walking toward the balcony. By the soft smile on his face she knew he hadn't witnessed what happened. Without a second thought, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward their seats. After that kiss, she couldn't look at Aang even as he sat and slumped on the other side of Zuko. _

_Before the stage curtains opened again, Zuko looked at her questioningly, noticing her topsy-turvy attitude change. Zuko brushed her hand with his own. She begrudgingly looked at him and he mouthed 'you okay?' She just forced a fake smile and nodded softly._

_Later that night same night, after everyone else went to bed, Zuko found her moping on the beach alone – a nearly empty rice wine bottle laced in her dark fingers. She remembered his comforting arms, firm chest against her back, heartbeat beating soundly against his rib cage. His incredibly warm skin compared to the cold night, eventually, his lips found hers. It wasn't long before his soft tongue was running along her lips and gums. Their 'penance' had ended when they found her mother's killer and she forgave him on the dock, which was more to convince Aang than anything. After that – it was sex. But under the moonlight, his beautiful pale skin, his devastatingly beautiful face and smile – it was all too much. She made love to him that night. Yue being the only witness as the two teenagers came together under the clear night sky. _

_She giggled from her position on the back, Zuko still atop of her where he rested on her as their orgasm passed. After the passion faded, it was all too clear that sand was wedged in places she wasn't aware she had. Zuko apparently was just as uncomfortable as she was from the way he gave her a nervous smile. The sweat from their passion making all the grains stick to their skin. 'Come on.' Katara said, pulling Zuko to the water until they were both waist deep in the warm water. She dipped her hands and arms into the water, covering them with a layer before running her hands along his body and began to wash him. Zuko watched her with heavily lidded eyes, is mouth slightly agape as she continued to wash the grains of sand off his body. A few moments passed in silence, Katara lost to the task running her hands along every familiar curve, bump, and scar of his firm body. She tensed when she suddenly felt his lips at the corner of her mouth. She looked at him, her face red, and his hands grasping her forearms. His gentleness shocked her at times still. She quickly forgot her cleaning task and wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders and she hungrily kissed him. She moaned, feeling his wet hands grazing her back, rubbing small circles in her lower back, kneading the muscles._

_Katara pulled back after a moment, still breathless, and looked deeply into his amber eyes. The warmth and intensity of his stare made heat pool in her lower belly. His desire for her was hardened against her stomach, and while waste deep in the water, Zuko scooped her left leg, placing the back of her knee into the crux of the inside join of his elbow and joined them for the second time that night. Katara threw her head back moaning his name loudly against the night sky as he continued to thrust himself into her body. She clenched around him feeling her release imminent. They were soon both spent, being sure to wash again and as they walked back out of the water, Katara bent the water off their skin to avoid more sand in every crevice of their skin. _

_Zuko unceremoniously plopped on the sand, still naked, but remembering to lay out a blanket he had brought. Katara giggled wondering where it was when they did it the first time. She didn't question it as she watched him pat the ground next to him. She placed her hands on her hips feigning anger but it quickly dispersed as he held out his hand instead. She shrugged and sat next to him, immediately snuggling close to his warmth. Zuko ran his fingers along her back, tracing various shapes lazily against her dark skin. Katara sighed, her hands wrapping around his waist. Katara's cheek pressed against Zuko's chest, her eyes glancing down at his penis, and even though it wasn't at all erect, she still felt her face flush, her cheeks turning a dark red. Katara bit her bottom lip, her fingers lightly grasping his hard abdomen, her fingernails lightly scratching the warm skin._

_Katara closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. The strong steady thrum of his heart, the warmth of his skin, the feel of his hands on her body, oh, and his smell… the smoke of a clean burning fire, spice, and sandalwood. It was now she realized how she could be with this man the rest of her life. She opened her eyes, leaned her face up and looked at him. He smiled softly at her before turning his attention back to the view in front of him. She swallowed a lump in her throat and came to realize the fact she neglected before – she loved him. There was no if, ands, or butts. She was head over heels for him and for the first time, was okay with admitting it. _

_After awhile, they both reassembled their clothes, cleaned up the scattered items on the beach and walked hand and hand back to the beach house. When they got to Zuko's door, he looked down at her and gave her a beautiful smile that was hers and hers alone. He hugged her around her waist, his head leaning into the crook of where her shoulders met her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing the exposed skin of his chest from the folds of his tunic. He breathed deeply, kissing her temple and holding her tighter._

'_Stay with me tonight?' he breathed against her ear._

'_Yes.' She whispered._

_After entering the room and locking the door, they got back down to their underclothes and lay down on the soft silken sheets. They faced each other, Katara feeling more safe than ever wrapped in his strong arms, her cheek resting against his warm chest, her hands loosely draped around his thin waist. They lay in comfortable silence. Katara rubbed circles on his back as Zuko warmed his hands and kneaded her shoulders. After awhile, Zuko leaned closer to her, kissed her lips. He whispered 'goodnight' before succumbing to sleep, his fingers stopping their ministrations and resting loosely around her shoulders. _

_Katara watched him like that for awhile. She remembered watching him sleep when her brother caught her. She giggled silently at that. Her fingers reached from around his shoulders to his face. She traced every feature, his nose, cheekbones, lips, chin, and finally his scar, where her fingers stayed. She felt the slick feeling of it, not leathery or hard, but unbelievably smooth under her fingertips. She traced it for awhile, mesmerized with his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful, a soft smile tracing his lips. Her hands left his face. She leaned forward and kissed his still lips before leaning over and whispering 'I love you' for the first time into his scarred ear._

_Laying her head back into the pillow, she watched him for another moment before she fell asleep._

_Aang was gone in the morning. Her admission of love to the banished Prince the night before was pushed to the back of her mind as they fruitlessly searched for Aang…_

She took a deep breath atop of Appa. She was scared. She didn't know what to expect. She was terrified for her friends as well as herself and Zuko. Now that Aang just disappeared, she wondered what hope they had. She gasped when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked over at Zuko. Her anger raged. She hated it but when Aang disappeared, she blamed him. She always blamed him, it was natural to her and since they found Aang's footprints into the ocean just feet away from where they had sex last night, she believed Aang had witnessed what transpired, and let her anger loose on Zuko. She didn't want to be angry at him and she knew she had no right to be – but she needed someone to blame and Zuko was a natural choice. As usual, he accepted her anger and did whatever it took to try and find Aang, going as far as hiring Jun the bounty hunter, promising her wealth, giving her the rest of the money he had taken with him from the Fire Nation – all in the effort to find the absent Airbender. When they found Iroh and the White Lotus Society instead, her anger dissipated slightly and was able to be civil with him but didn't push it even when she agreed to help him go against his sister.

Zuko looked at her for a moment. Her eyes finally closed against his gaze. "I'm sorry." Katara breathed.

"Don't be."

"No…. I was wrong to blame you… You did nothing wrong. I was just angry and – well, I … Just everything came to a head, and at the play, this stuff happened. This stupid war, the way they depicted us in that freaking play - especially how your own people clapped when Azula killed you – and…. Just maybe Aang seeing us, and running off, and just – UGH!" Katara mumbled her aggravation growing as she continued and the words made less and less sense as she continued.

"Katara." Zuko said, placing both his hands firmly on her shoulders as he seated himself behind her.

"What?"`

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. It's going to work out. You'll see." He said.

"You can't promise that…" Katara muttered, grasping the reigns tighter. She moaned softly feeling Zuko's hands massaging her shoulders.

"I know, but I don't give up without a fight – and I know for certain you don't either. We're just going to give our all – and hope for the best. We'll get through this." Zuko continued, resting his forehead against the back of her head, his breath against her exposed neck where he pushed her hair to lay over her right shoulder.

"Since when did you become Mr. Optimistic?" Katara said with a throaty breath, fighting tears that were pooling at her eyes.

"Guess you rubbed off on me. You know, with your tearbending and always giving speeches about hope." Zuko chuckled, leaning his head over her shoulder to look at her, pressing flush against her back, his legs on either side of her.

"Dork." She muttered, losing a fight against a smile breaking across the corner of her mouth.

Zuko chuckled breathily before leaning closer and kissing her temple. Katara looked over at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Zuko smiled at her action before closing his eyes and leaning closer, his lips puckered slightly as if waiting for her to complete the kiss, giving her permission to not go through with it. Katara shook her head and chortled before closing her eyes and kissing his lips. Zuko pressed his hand upon the back of her head and deepened it for a fleeting moment before breaking it. Katara smiled softly, her cheeks flushed as she leaned back into his warmth as they looked at the night sky.

Both lost in their thoughts as they thought about what was about to transpire in the fight against Azula and thinking of their friends. Katara leaned deeper into Zuko feeling his heartbeat against her back, the steady thrum of the organ relaxing her frayed nerves. Zuko wrapped his arms around he protectively. He kissed her temple, grabbed the reigns, and whispered, "Rest" against her ear.

Katara just sighed knowing how useless it was to fight her exhaustion – recalling how the last sleep she had was in her white wrappings being atop soft red silk laying comfortably in Zuko's arms. Feeling the same arms around her, she fell asleep against his chest in moments. Zuko continued to watch the night sky. His own thoughts fell from the upcoming fight to the girl lying against him in his lap. He shook his head, smiling, wondering what God was responsible for bringing the two of them together and wanting nothing more than to thank them for the rest of eternity. Complete opposites but what he believed was his other half. Zuko was in love. He had been for awhile now. During her little 'penance' requirements, he fell - hard. It wasn't the physical relationship that made him fall. It was her spirit. She was a fighter, never had he met anyone with more passion and determination. She was so unlike anyone he ever met. She was fiery and was equal to him in every way. The way they complimented each other, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, and how she made his heart beat and stomach rise to his throat when she was around was not accidental. He was in love. He never told her of course worried that even though they had a sexual relationship and a wonderful friendship, he never knew if she wanted something deeper. More.

Zuko sighed sadly, his eyes falling to the night sky. He looked at her sleeping form while absentmindedly brushing some hair that fallen against her hair behind her ear. He smiled softly, kissing her cheek and whispering a soft 'I love you' against her ear. His head rested on top of hers and allowed the quiet of the night to take over as he continued to let his mind wander for what the next few hours would hold and how this may be the last night they would be together. Not so much fearing Azula, but more of how Katara may never feel the same about him.

With a thunderous cackling noise, the lightening sprung from Azula's fingers. The Waterbender's steel nerves slightly waivered but still chose to display the uttermost confidence in Zuko's skills to redirect. Katara watched eagerly. Suddenly, she watched Azula's eyes waver from her brother and lock with hers.

That was all it took.

She knew.

She knew the lightening was no longer targeting the Prince of the Fire Nation – but her.

Katara wanted to run, but her legs had long since froze to their spot, her body no longer reacting as the lightening came barreling toward her.

A scream, "NOOOOOO!" she heard in her subconscious but it wasn't her own as Katara waited for the strike. She waited for the pain and the death to overcome her – but it never did.

In an instance, a form was in front of her. Time seemed to slow as she took in the red and gold tunic, the pale skin and shaggy black hair of Zuko as the lightning struck his body. Katara's eyes widened as the breath caught in her throat. She wanted to scream, she felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she watched the Prince's body fall to the floor, the lightening leaving his fingertips and being directed to the sky above.

"ZUKO!" the words finally escaped her throat. The tears blurred her vision as she watched the blurred form of Zuko convulse before laying still. She finally willed her legs to move as she ran as quickly as possibly toward him but was met with the snarling face of Azula and blue fire instead.

The psychotic Princess sneered and began throwing the blue fire toward the Waterbender. Katara quickly shook her head and knew the only way she would get to Zuko was to go through his sister. The fight seemed to have last a lifetime. Katara fought her distraction but the Princess was relentless. Katara spent the first half just evading and thinking of a plan, reluctantly pushing Zuko from her mind. Her breath was labored as she realized the water running under the city. She waited for the perfect moment. Drawing Azula into a false sense of security as she bent the water up and froze it instantly.

The Princess' eyes were wide and her mouth frozen open in a silent scream as Katara swam toward her with the chains in hand, she bound the Princess tight to the grate below and giving it the hardest tug she could muster to make sure it would stay. Katara then unfroze the water and bent it back into the drain. Giving herself only enough time to make sure the Princess wouldn't go anywhere, Katara immediately turned on her heels and ran toward Zuko.

As she ran toward his motionless body, the events of the past year and their relationship played over and over in her mind. From the first moment they met, the pirate incident, the siege of the north, the earth kingdom town – the crystal caverns of Ba Sing Sei - him joining their side. Her threatening his life to her 'penance' she required… What happened between them over those months. It was more than just sharing his bed, it was his pathetic jokes, dancing dragon, overall adorable dorkiness, soft raspy voice when he whispered, always making tea after dinner, watching him training Aang, being a big brother to Toph, his bromance with Sokka, him washing the dishes and helping her with laundry, their sparring, the quiet nights and the long talks… realizing over the course of their odd relationship, how she fell so hard in love.

They never spoke of it though. At least not to each other while conscious. Even after he saved her father from the Boiling Rock – how he helped her track down her mother's killer – even as she found comfort in his warm arms in the pouring rain – she fought the feeling – refusing to believe she was in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation. But as she ran toward him – laying on the ground after sustaining a wound meant for her – she never felt like screaming it to the world more than she did at this very moment.

Katara found herself finally at his side. She quickly flipped him onto his back and felt incredible relief when she felt him groan as she did. "Shh, shh, shh…." She mumbled taking in his closed eyes and pained expression, her hand caressing his scarred cheek. "It's okay…. Everything's going to be okay…" she continued, her hand reaching for her water before she could assess the damage and when her eyes finally fell upon his stomach, she felt her mouth fall open and eyes pool with tears. The skin covering his abdomen was black, smoldering. The wound itself was a dark crimson hole, pooling with blood with nothing surrounding it but charred edges and marred flesh.

Not to be deterred, she immediately placed her gloved hand upon his stomach, the water glowing. Her eyes avoided his face since she quickly patted his cheek. She didn't want to see the look of pain she knew would be apparent in his eyes. Instead, she focused on her healing, but as it continued, she begin to realize his skin was not stitching together, the blood would not clot, and his heart beat and pulse was weak under her fingertips.

He was dying.

It was too late… And she could do nothing for him. Fighting the tears she finally brought her eyes to his face.

Instead of the pain filled grimace she anticipated, she saw him looking at her – the softest of smiles gracing his face. He looked peaceful. As if he was accepting of his fate.

Katara felt tears dripping down her face. The lines through the dirt and grime she accumulated through her fight. "You're going to be okay…" she muttered again, at that moment she didn't know if she said it to convince him or herself. After a moment, she reluctantly turned her gaze from his face back to healing the man she refused to lose. As she fought with her element, putting every last ounce of strength into healing this wound and as the seconds ticked by, she felt the sobs heaving through her body when it became clear that as hard as she was trying, nothing was happening. The wound and his body wouldn't respond, and wasn't going to – with that realization – her resolve shattered.

"**NOOOOO!**" she screeched, her voice cracking when the truth hit her like a ton of bricks, "You have to be okay! You need to be Fire Lord! You need to be here! You can't leave, Zuko! You CAN'T! You can't die… Please…" Katara again turned to look at him, tears rolling down her face.

"Please don't leave me." She begged. Katara felt frozen in time as she watched with bated breath as Zuko struggled, he lifted his arm, his fingers, which felt cold for the first time she ever recalled, trembled against her cheek.

"Don't – n't cry…" Zuko breathed, his voice cracking with the pain wracking his body as his fingers clumsily wiped her tears. She grasped his cold hand against her face before it fell.

Katara bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay. Doing everything possible to appease him while all the while feeling more hopeless and useless than she ever had in her life. "No! I'm not letting this happen!" she screamed, placing Zuko's hand back at his side before bending the water into a glove again. As soon as she laid the glowing water against his wound, it was the same result – nothing. Feeling more tears dripping from her eyes at her feelings of despair - she felt his hands resting over hers, the water dripping down his stomach and arms.

Katara's eyes turned to the man lying in front of her. His eyes heavily lidded, the smile never leaving his face. The smile that always made her heart beat loudly against her chest, her palms sweat, and her throat to go dry. Even as he lay before it, the effect was still working. She found herself just looking at him, silently recalling so many fleeting moments – so many opportunities she had to tell him everything. To say, 'Screw IT! You're the one I want!' But instead - she just found herself wasting time being too stubborn to admit you 'got it bad' for him as Toph would say. Through the tears and knowing he wasn't long for this world - she found herself smiling back at him.

Long forgetting the healing, she kneeled closer to him, as gently as she could lay his head in her lap. Her fingers gently running themselves through his thick hair as her gaze never left his face. She felt the cooling sweat still on his brow. Zuko just gazed at a point over her shoulder – trying to stay conscious she assumed. She listened to his breathing – there was a horrible rattling in his lungs but she tried to hardest not to think about it. Her smile fell after a moment when it began to sink in exactly what he had just done for her. The lightening that was meant for her – the bolt that was now ending his life – was for her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Do what?" he whispered.

"You know sure as hell what I mean…" Katara said, hating the bitterness that came from her lips. She was angry at herself – angry at the fact she was so worthless – hated she was too much of a stubborn ass to stay and learn from Yagoda when she just picked a fight with Pakku. Regretting not staying and being more useful in saving lives – maybe learning enough to be able to save his right now. She hated she was angry at Zuko – for being a hero when she never asked for one. She was the one who was supposed to be in his place right now. His life worth far more than hers – The Fire Prince – the new ruler of the Fire Nation was dying in her arms because she just couldn't move out of the way. Dying because he just had to be the selfless hero saving the damsel in distress…. She had no idea what possessed him to do it – to throw it all away – just for her.

"I - I couldn't… live with myself…" he took a deep breath, "if I had let her hurt you."

Katara just furrowed her brows at his answer, was opening her mouth to say something, but she heard him continue.

"I guess… You know, instinct, to…" he said, a soft chortling lacing his throat, he coughed roughly, blood dripping from his lips.

Katara patted his chest softly, hoping to help break up the fluid in his lungs. After a few moments, the coughing ceased, his eyes closing as he took deep precious breaths.

He was going to continue speaking – to finally finish 'instinct to protect those you love', but he stopped, looking up feeling small drops of water on his cheeks. He was met with her downcast face so close to his, the tears dripping from her big blue eyes, down her cheeks, and onto his. He watched as she solemnly tore part of her robe, dipping it in the water near where it sat after dripping from his chest and mechanically wiped the blood off his face.

They sat there for a while, Katara now wiping his face free of the dirt and grime he accumulated through the battle with his sister. She was silent. It was comforting in a way. He had always loved the comfortable silence they had. Just being together – no words were needed – Thank the Spirits because words have never been his forte when they usually just failed him and came out an awkward jumbled mess. Katara forgave him for it anyway. He sadly watched her downcast eyes. The tears never ceasing from falling her face as her hand continued their ministrations. It was as if her body accepted what was happening but her heart and mind were still in denial. Zuko's throat remained constricted as he watched her. His pain was now just a dull ache, his mind mercifully shutting down his pain center. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt more than sustaining the lightening. He knew his life would end soon. His heart felt heavy in his chest, its erratic beating slowing to a dull thump.

Zuko wasn't afraid of death. Never had been. He actually welcomed it at times – but as he looked at Katara – seeing a future with her fading away – seeing children they would never have – a life of growing old together - he felt his mouth quiver, tears filling his good eye.

"I'm sorry, Zuko…." She whispered breaking the heavy silence. "I'm sorry I can't save you… I'm so sorry…" she wept, grabbing the neck of his tunic and holding it tightly until her knuckles were nearly white. She fought the tremors in her body as heavy sobs begin wracking her body.

"Don't be… In a heartbeat – I'd - I'd do it all again…" With his last bit of strength, Zuko pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her. His right arm wrapping around her shoulder, his hands grasping her hair gently. His left arm securing itself around her waist, the top of his head was nestled under her chin.

Katara gasped, her arms immediately wrapping around him, careful to avoid the wound on his abdomen. His strength soon faded, he came to rest against her, his top half in her lap, his arms still loosely draped around her waist. Katara's forehead was pressed against his, tear blurring her vision as she looked deeply into his warm amber eyes. She quickly wiped her tears and continued to run her hand in comforting circles against his shoulder blade. Her hand grazed his face. Her fingers brushing his scar, taking in the slick cold feeling of it against her fingertips. She watched in despair as the once smoldering amber colored eyes she cherished were slowly dulling. "Please don't leave me…" she begged, her voice nearly inaudible against the shuddering in her chest. Nothing mattered anymore.

Just _now_.

Just _him_.

_Zuko_.

She pushed forward, her eyed closing, a few stray tears dripping from her face as her lips collided with his. That spark she always felt and the warm pooling in her stomach whenever she kissed him was still there… would always be there. She smiled against his lips as his began to caress hers back, feeling his fingers grasping the fabric against her lower back. She was reveling in their warmth, the feel of his body against her, his gentle touch, taking in the scent that was so uniquely _him_. After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled away - lovingly touching his face, placing a soft kiss on his scar before pulling back and staring deeply into his beautiful eyes.

In an unwavering whisper, she finally said the words she wished she said so long ago, "I love you, Zuko…"

Katara watched his lips curve in a smile. A smile meant just for her. "I love you too… Katara." He whispered her name like a prayer on his lips.

Katara couldn't help but smile at him, but her smile quickly fell when she felt his arms that were grasping her waist fell limp and landed with a soft thud on the marble back at his side. The soft breaths she was hearing ceased. The heartbeat she no longer felt under her fingertips. The eyes that once held so much warmth and light faded before finally closing forever. He lay still.

After what seemed like an eternity, she let out his name in a whimper, "Zuko?" not even aware of the breath she had been holding.

"Zuko!" she said again, his name crumbling in her throat as she waited desperately for a response, her heart beating frantically against her chest. Panic was rising in her throat as she waited for a reaction of any type. After what seemed like an eternity, the truth reared its ugly head.

He was gone.

"ZUKO!" she screamed, shaking his shoulders. She vehemently denied this was happening. "WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES!" The tears and sobs rocked her body as she grasped the remnants of his tunic still clinging to his body. "…PLEASE!" she begged, her voice cracking into a shrill.

Katara felt her shoulder's trembling. He felt heavier against her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down at his face, the soft smile still on his lips. This couldn't be happening. There's was too much left unsaid – too much life for him to live – he couldn't be gone – not when everything was finally going to be okay… "You promised…" she mumbled, her fingers clumsily cupping his scarred cheek. "You promised everything was going to be okay! Why did you lie to me, Zuko!? WHY!?" her fists grasping his tunic. She wanted to hit him, take out the frustration bubbling in her chest but looking at his face made that task impossible.

Katara had to close her eyes, the physical pain in her chest of what felt like her heart being physically ripped from her chest grew too great. Images from the past few months played quickly in her mind. The Western Air Temple. The threat to end his life being the start of the first time she realized how warm his hands were against her skin, how his kiss made her knees buckle and heart flutter like wings against her chest. She recalled the warm nights they spent together on the secluded beach on Ember Island, the nights she would never forget. Seeking refuge from the stress of the day in his arms. She remembered her back pressed flush against his chest, admiring their contrasting skin tones from his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his feet pressed atop her cold ones in the sand.

Katara's eyes slid open. Tears dripping from her bloodshot eyes as she gazed down at Zuko's face. She carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her face against his neck and screaming her loss into his cold skin. As she grasped his body, the angry tears dripping down her face and into the crevices of his skin. "Why did you lie to me?" she mumbled against his skin.

As she held him, a new resolve hit her hard. She pulled away and looked at him. She was giving up. He never gave up. Not without a fight. Why should she?

Katara carefully placed Zuko down on the ground. She stifled a loud sob when his head lulled to the side, the scar side facing up. She affectionately caressed the scarred skin and whispered, "I don't know if this will work – but if it does, you owe me penance for the rest of your life for this..." She said, a forced laugh getting caught in her throat. She kissed the scar once more, her hand ruffling the black shaggy hair before she closed her eyes, being sure to wipe away any remaining tears before she focused upon the moon – the push and pull, Yue, Tui and La, and other God who would listen - praying to them for help – guidance. She swore she would never bloodbend again – but if it was the one thing that could save the man she loved – she'd happily take it up again. She refused to live the rest of her life without him.

Katara let out a shaky breath, not focusing on the cold body in front of her. Not who it was - just the still blood in his body. She lifted her fingers as she focused on the wound. She slowly began moving the blood, forcing it to coagulate against the wound. She pulled together the broken veins and arteries, forcing them together. Her focus soon turned to his heart, where the lightening did the most damage. She fought the shiver from surveying the damage of the organ and instead brought together the torn organ, bringing the fibers to heal, to replace themselves and close the hole they made. Katara felt the exhaustion and began to feel light-headed but refused to stop. She would keep going until her heart gave out if it meant even a chance of bringing him back.

Katara them moved to the hole in his abdomen, the charred blackened skin, and layers of muscle that were destroyed in the lightening's wake. After a strenuous moment of fixing the muscle as best she could, she was able to stitch the skin together. There would be a huge star shaped scar on his chest for the rest of his life – but she knew he could deal with it. She finally pulled away gasping air into her lungs. She fought her body's desire to pass out. She pressed her eyes tightly together ridding of the black spots she saw knowing she needed to stay awake.

Katara's eyes opened and were expecting to be looking at his face with his bright golden eyes open, him smiling and saying something dorky and cheesy to match the moment. Instead, her face fell when she saw him laying still, his face still lolled to the side.

"Zuko?" she breathed. She sat back on her heels, panic rising in her chest as he remained completely still. Her head fell against his chest, she held her breath listening for anything, any rattling of a breath, a thump of a heartbeat, the sound of a pulse –

But there was nothing.

Katara pulled away. She sat up and just looked at him. It was as if she was frozen in time. The sounds of the temple on fire, Azula's screaming ceased, all she heard was the dead silence. Never had she heard silence so loud… Her denial was faltering. She couldn't deny this anymore. She felt her lips quivering, her shoulder's shaking and the fat tears rolling down her cheeks as sobs racked her cold and tired body.

"Oh, Zuko…" she mumbled, picking him up off the marble flooring, now stained with burn marks and the Prince's blood. She cradled his cold body in her arms, her face lowering into the crook of his neck. She hugged him tightly, muttering incoherent words in his ear as tears continued to drip off her face. Her face was pressed into his throat, her hands gripping him tightly as she rocked him in her arms. She didn't know how much time had passed. He was soon cradled in her arms with his head resting against her chest. Her chin resting atop his head as her arms rubbed the cold skin covering his bicep. She looked at the scene in front of her. Not really taking it in – just allowing her mind to wander. She didn't know what to do – there was nowhere to turn. She wanted to run away, she willed herself to wake up – praying this was all just a horrific nightmare, but the pain that enveloped made her realize there was no waking up from this nightmare.

Katara began speaking – just words that were completely unfiltered – just needing to fill the silence. "You know – it's kind of silly – but I used to watch you sleep. I don't know why – but it was so nice – so different from seeing you brooding and scowling all the time… Heh… Well, at first anyway… After that I would just think about other things. All kinds of things. You know – like - what to make for breakfast the next day – the chores I had to do… How to drive you crazy while we put an act on in front of the gaang… Heh… You know, pretending I still hated you… All the mean things I said and the way I teased you… I didn't mean any of that by the way… It was kinda fun after I forgave you on that bridge. We were like a little family of sorts – dysfunctional, but… I liked it. I don't know how we got away with what we did. Hee-hee… I can't believe we had sex with my dad sleeping in the next room… Sorry I got mad at you afterwards. You know how jealous I can be… You know what else I used to think about?"

Katara lifted her head after a long silence, not believing she waited for an answer or some kind of okay that she could continue. She swallowed hard, fighting a sob rising in her throat before placing her cheek against his forehead, kissing his brow before continuing, "…I used to think about what we'd name our kids… Is that weird? I didn't think so. I always thought our first would be a boy – maybe darker skin, shaggy dark brown hair, and your gold eyes… I thought we could name him Lu Ten… after that cousin you talked about all the time. Then maybe a little girl… with your pale skin… black hair – but with blue eyes… She'd probably be a daddy's girl…. As scared as you were of ending up like your father – I wasn't worried… because I think you would have been a great daddy…" Then her world crashed – Katara screamed harshly against the night sky before her face fell against Zuko's chest.

Katara sobbed against his chest, so much regret and pain erupted at the thought that she would never again hear his voice, see him smile, gaze into his eyes, feel his warm arms around her, feel his warm lips pressed against hers. She suddenly remembered his warm arms, soft smile, and just how freaking happy he made her. She smiled against his chest. Getting to experience something so rare and wonderful – someone like him – how even though they stared out as mortal enemies – how it blossomed into something more incredible than words could articulate. It was selfish of her to ask for more. She let out a soft breath before the words, "thank you…" fell from her lips. "you know - for everything… for teaching Aang Firebending – being a big brother to Toph… to being a great friend to my brother… for helping save the world… and for making me _so happy_… You made me smile, you made me feel so safe – so loved… I can never thank you enough… I'll never forget you…" she said, her face resting on his chest, she sniffled before closing her eyes. "Never…"

Katara's eyes flew open when a sudden sound erupted from his chest. She listened to the soft thrum and rattling before she heard a harsh coughing. Her gasped loudly, her head flew up and she watched in stunned silence as Zuko cleared his throat and took quick deep breaths, his eyes fluttering open. Zuko smiled at her, his hand raising and reaching up to wipe the tears off her face.

"Hey… I thought I told you not to cry…" he rasped.

Katara screamed, tears of joy falling from her face before she rolled on top of him and kissed every inch of his face. Only hearing him grunting loudly in pain made her sit up, straddling his thighs as she grasped his face in her hands, feeling the warmth of his skin returning. She leaned in kissing his lips over and over again, only breaking apart when she could no longer breathe. She looked deeply into his eyes, taking in the beautiful bright amber and his white smile on his beautiful, beautiful face. She kissed every inch of his scar as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her collarbone and deeply breathing in the scent of flowers still lingering from her hair.

"Oh, I love you so much…" she breathed against his lips, her forehead pressed against his as she lovingly caressed his face.

"I love you too…" he smiled, brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ears.

"Now don't you EVER do that again." Katara scolded, feigning as much anger as possible through her smile and tears of joy still dripping down her face as she wagged her finger in front of his face.

Zuko laughed softly, but winced in pain feeling his abdomen throbbing, he smiled instead and just leaned forward and kissed her lips in the softest kiss she had ever felt. His warm hands cradling her face and being sure to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. He pulled away after a few moments, Katara opened her eyes and smiled at him, her heart fluttering against her chest. She bit her bottom lip as she gazed into Zuko's eyes. "I'll be more than happy to make it up to you…" he said, a wicked smirk passing his lips.

"Good. Because you'll be paying for this penance the rest of your life." Katara smiled, a laugh leaving her lips, loving the way it felt against her chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Zuko said, pulling her down and kissing her again.

THE END


	2. Aftermath

Katara lay against Zuko for a while. Her face nuzzling his own. Just enjoying this moment with him.

He was alive.

He was here - with her - and that's all that mattered.

But time was short – the others were still out there fighting. And Aang – if he ever returned was still unknown. Zuko knew it too. He opened his eyes reluctantly. He watched in wonder as Katara nuzzled her face against his in obvious affection. There were still tracks of tears on her face. He reached and brushed the remainder of tears from her face causing her to open her eyes.

She smiled at him, her hands cupping his face and leaning down to press her lips firmly against his.

"We need to go." He stated sadly after she pulled away.

"I know." She replied. "Wars not over yet."

"It will be soon…." Zuko mumbled, straining to get up all while trying his hardest to ignore the pain erupting from his abdomen. Katara grasped his hand, her other pressed against his back easing him to sit. He stood to his feet albeit shakily at first. Zuko stood for a moment his vision spun before his knees hit the marble.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, grasping his shoulders before he nearly slammed his head onto the floor.

"I'm okay… Just dizzy…" Zuko moaned, trying to push himself up.

"You're not going anywhere, Zuko! Let's just go inside…"

"We can't, Katara! They need help!"

"So do you… I want to go help as much as you do. But look at you, Zuko! You're not in any condition to fight and if I'm being honest, neither am I. We have to trust my brother, Suki, Toph, - and Aang. We just need to believe they can do this. We have to." Katara finished weakly.

Zuko just looked at the floor for a moment after sitting up on his knees waiting for the dizziness to pass. The loss of blood apparent. He thought about what Katara said.

Aang.

Zuko knew Aang was warily of killing his father – but he had to. It was the only way… He worried for the young Avatar. But he also knew he was in no condition to be of help to anyone right now. His vision was blurry, his abdomen was tight and felt like his insides were going to fall out. The pain was unbearable but he'd never let Katara know. She went through enough already. He just needed water and the chance to sleep for a week. Not feeling up to arguing, Zuko stood up shakily.

It was Azula's shriek that brought him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up to across the courtyard where Azula sat chained to a grate on the floor. She was wildly spewing blue fire from her mouth. Her eyes were glazed and her look was obviously crazed. She was screaming incoherent words and still screeching her threats to anyone that cares to listen.

Zuko sighed deeply as he watched his little sister fall apart. He remembered the day she was born. He remembered holding her for the first time – promising her he would always protect her like a big brother should. He recalled 'Zu' - Her first words. He remembered a time when 'Zuzu' was a very affectionate name coming from his baby sister's lips as she reached her chubby arms out to him in an effort that he would hold her. How she'd hold his fingers so tight as he watched her take her first steps with him. How when she was three, she used to stay in his bed and hold him closely as the rain pounded against the window and thunder rumbled through the night sky. He remembered kissing her 'boo-boos'. Playing hide and go seek in the palace. They were so close…. How it was only when their father discovered her Firebending prowess at five when everything truly fell apart.

He felt his stomach twisting. He still loved her. He always would. It didn't matter if she tried to kill him – not to mention Katara – but it didn't change the fact she was family and he couldn't hate her. He pitied her – wanted to help her. As much as he believed Ozai ruined his life – Zuko realized and acted on making his own choices. Azula was Ozai's tool – just an instrument of destruction. She was a honed weapon Ozai controlled her whole life. He remembered his mother now – how she spoke about Azula – something had always been wrong with her and he blamed Ozai for it.

Katara helped Zuko to stand once more. Her hands never leaving his form. She looked at Azula for a moment. Not feeling anything but anger at the young woman. Her eyes went to Zuko – the obvious distress in his face. She wondered for a moment what he could be thinking – how he could possibly feel anything but resentment toward her – but she momentarily placed herself in his position. Thinking if she had to go against her brother… She didn't believe she could, but her and Sokka had a much different relationship than Zuko and his sister. But she still could never imagine what Zuko was going through.

"Are you okay?" Katara whispered, her hand rubbing small circles in Zuko's tense lower back.

"I will be." Zuko replied before he looked at Katara. He smiled amidst his physical pain – wasn't even comparable to the pain of seeing someone he loved falling apart. "Let's go inside."

"What about Azula?"

"The guards will take care of her." He said, masking the obvious distress in his voice.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get inside the palace. Zuko limped as he walked, his legs giving out a couple times while Katara supporting him most of the way until they made it to his bedroom. Zuko groaned as Katara sat him on the bed. She got down on her knees in front of him on the floor. Katara removed his boots from his feet before standing up. She removed what was left of his tunic and laid it on the floor near his discarded boots. Zuko smiled softly at her as she leaned down, brushed the hair away from his brow and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Zuko watched as she entered the adjoining bathroom. She was gone for a few moments and brought back a basin of warm water and a few towels.

She sat in front of him, wringing a small towel before dabbing the dirt and grime from his wound. After the wound was clean, she raised a glove of water and placed it over the tender pink skin. Zuko closed his eyes against her healing hands. The healing tingled and was cool against his hot skin. Zuko's hands rested against her head, his fingers brushing through her thick tresses.

Katara raised her face to look at him. His soft features were calm. A tranquil smile gracing his face. "Thank you, Katara." He softly stated after his eyes opened and peered deeply into hers.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you…" she whispered.

They remained quiet for awhile as Katara found some white bandages in a supply closet down the hall. She returned and wrapped them around his abdomen, crossing them around one shoulder so they would stay in place. She stood a few moments later making sure the bandages would stay put. She stood and placed the remainder on a night stand. She looked back at Zuko who was watching her intently. She looked down at the lone candle on the nightstand, the only light in the darkening room. The comet had passed – night was upon them.

Katara just looked at him for a moment. She felt the sting of tears at her eyes at what had transpired just an hour ago.

Zuko was dead.

She wasn't sure how long he was deceased, but he was…. If it was just a few seconds to a near hour, she wasn't sure. Just the fact that he had died in her arms was still weighing heavy on her heart. She walked closer to him. He looked at her curiously as she hovered over him, placing her hands against his ribs. Zuko furrowed his brow at her actions but soon realized she was easing him to lie down. Zuko lifted his legs onto the bed as he lay back. He grunted in pain before he lay against the cool sheets. His head resting into the pillow as his eyes turned to Katara who still stood at the edge of the bed.

Zuko's mouth widened a small fraction and his face flushed a soft pink as he watched her slowly disrobe until she was down to her white wrappings before crawling into the bed before lying next to him. She faced him noticing the soft pink tinting his cheeks in the soft light of the room. She lay on her side, her fingertips grazing down his arm. She shuffled closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder and her arm strewn over his chest careful to avoid the wound on his abdomen. She leaned over and kissed his lips, making a soft pop when she pulled away.

Katara laid her head against his shoulder when she felt Zuko's hand resting above her own, his lips kissing the skin against her hairline.

"I love you." She whispered, breathing in the scent of his neck. The soft musk from sweat laced with his natural scent of clean smoke, spices, and sandalwood.

"I love you too." Zuko muttered into her hair, loving the soft scent of water lilies that still lingered from the shampoo she loved so much.

"Do you think they're okay?" Katara asked after a moment.

"I know they are." Zuko replied quickly. "We'll figure out a plan in the morning."

"It's kind of funny, huh?" Katara said, a soft giggle laced her voice.

"What?"

"How we would do anything to get a night all to ourselves – you know, finding Yon Ra not counting… and now, here we are. All alone… a big soft bed -in a deserted palace – no one to disturb us until Spirits knows when..." Katara muttered, her fingers running along the skin of his shoulder suggestively.

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, that is kind of ironic. Sadly I think I'll be out of commission for a while."

"Damn." Katara mumbled, feigning anger but a chortle laced her lips.

"We have all the time in the world now…" Zuko whispered, his fingers brushing her hair. "We need to rest right now. We'll figure out something tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Katara mumbled, her face nuzzling his shoulder and kissing his throat.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

It was the middle of the night, Katara woke up shaking and sweat drenching her nape and lower back. The nightmare was all too real. Seeing Azula's bright blue lightening heading straight for her while her legs did not budge. Zuko jumping in front of her. Her running to his side as he convulsed before laying still. His dimming eyes. His last breath. His limp cold body. Except this time – he didn't wake up. It was all too real and she hated it…

Katara hesitantly pulled away from Zuko's warmth and sat on the edge of the bed, her toes pressed against the cold floor as she stared ahead in the darkness. Her heart was frantically beating against her ribcage.

'Only a dream – only a dream…' she told herself. Katara looked back at Zuko resting on the bed behind her. She watched the rise and fall of his chest with every deep breath as he slept. She brushed his hair away from his face as her mind went to what happened at the Agni Kai. Her eyes closed against the memory. She still felt his cold skin, the lack of a heartbeat in his chest. She knew it was over. She knew he was here – alive – but it still scared her how close she had come to losing the one person she knew she couldn't live without.

Katara took a deep breath before standing and walking over to the bathroom. After she emptied her bladder, she looked in the mirror for a moment. Her face still was covered in a thin layer of dirt, the tear tracks apparent. She took a rag near the sink, dipped it in the warm water and washed the grime off her face. Once she was finished, she placed it back down and walked into the room and stopped immediately when she saw Zuko standing in front of her.

"Zuko – what's wrong? Why are you up?"

"I have to pee." Zuko replied, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. Oh! Uh – go ahead. Do you um - need help?" it was now her turn to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"I got it. Uh – thanks though." Zuko muttered, stepping to her side and entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He exited the bathroom a short while later and staggered into the room. He saw Katara still standing by the bed, her eyes currently studying the floor. Zuko looked at her curiously before he approached her and placed his hands upon her shoulders. He lifted her chin until he was looking in her blue eyes and his smile fell when he saw the tears pooling in the corners.

"Katara… What is it? Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

Katara didn't answer. She looked into his warm amber eyes, the brightest light source in the room. She rested her head against his chest. She listened to his strong heartbeat underneath his ribcage. "I'm so happy you're here…" she muttered, wanting to hug him tightly but not wanting to cause his already tender flesh anymore pain.

"Me too… Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here. I'm okay. It's over now, please don't let what happened bother you anymore. Please." Zuko tried to comfort her, running his fingers through her thick tresses.

"I almost lost you, Zuko. Don't you understand – you were DEAD!" Katara yelled, stepping back away. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Katara… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but it's okay now. I - "

"NO!" she screamed, tears dripping from her face as she pulled away from him.

"Katara!" Zuko said, grasping her wrists before she was pressed tightly against him in a crushing hug - Zuko not caring about the pain in his abdomen, but just wanting to hold her close. "I'm here… and I'm not going anywhere…"

Katara muttered something Zuko didn't understand against his chest. She just wrapped her arms around his waist gently. Her face pressed against his chest as she held him. "…I was so scared, Zuko… I thought I was never going to see you again! I don't know what I would have _done_… I… I…"

"Shh, shh, shh…. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here…" he said, his hand on the back of her head pressing her closer to his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." Zuko stated, holding her close.

"Promise me you'll always be here…"

"…I promise."

They stayed like that for a long time. Katara just mesmerized with his warmth. She pulled away after a moment. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him and undid the bandages. They fell in her hands and she placed them to the side. She looked at the scarred tissue, gently probing it with her fingers noticing Zuko not even flinching. She leaned forward and kissed the scar. After she pulled away, she rested her face against his warm belly; she kissed his navel and hugged him around his thighs, her forearms brushing the underside of the curve of his rear.

Zuko continued to run his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to leave her that way. It was nothing short of miraculous he even lived. He couldn't even fathom what Katara went through in those moments to make her hold onto him the way she was now. He watched as the tears dripped down her face and continued their descent down his stomach where her face remained pressed. She probably remembered her mother. How she had died saving her life and how he had – if only for a moment – died saving her as well.

"Katara." Zuko said, breaking the dense silence. He groaned as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her and just held onto her. "I'm not going to leave you. Never again. I promise. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't have to save me!" Katara screamed against his neck.

"I know that - but I wanted to!"

Katara lifted up her face until she was looking deeply into Zuko's smoldering eyes. "It was stupid to, Zuko! You're the one that's supposed to be Fire Lord! You're the one supposed to be helping Aang bring balance to the world! So many people are counting on you to bring peace and rebuild after the war, and you just decided to risk it all to save me?! Someone who doesn't mean anything to this world?! Who no one would miss?! Me, who – "

"STOP IT!" Zuko shouted.

Katara just stared, the tears in her eyes continuing to fall as Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"Did you really believe I would have just stood by and let Azula take away the one person that means the _world_ to me? I hope you don't. You say you don't turn your back on anyone that needs me and I don't either, Katara, and you needed me in that moment. She would have killed you. I was NOT going to let that happen no matter what the consequences. Even if I had died – it would have been worth it because I love you more than you will ever know. To know you were safe was enough for me but I could never let Azula hurt you. The reason I saved your life because you are the one thing I REFUSE to live without. So, it hurts me when you say those things, Katara… because you're worth it to _me_."

Zuko gasped as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, Katara's face buried in the crook of his shoulder. He held her after a moment. He rubbed her back feeling her tremble.

"Since when did you become so romantic?" Karara giggled breathily.

Zuko smiled hearing her laugh again, the tense moment dissolving from memory. "Azula's lightening must have temporarily enabled the part of my brain that actually filters my speech before it comes flying out my mouth. I'll probably resume being a hopeless rambling dork that can't even form a coherent sentence in the morning." Zuko replied with a chuckle.

"I hope so… I kind of miss your cheesy lines and bad jokes." Katara said, pulling away and just looking at him.

'Well, in that case. We better get to bed. I think my legs fell asleep without me." Zuko said as Katara helped him to his feet. Once they were lying back down on the bed, Zuko all bandaged up again, they were facing toward each other. The only noise in the room was their soft breathing and the sound of beetlecrickets chirping outside. The two just remained silent in an embrace. Zuko's chin was lying upon the top of her head; Katara's face was burrowed against his throat. Both were thoroughly exhausted but thinking about what tomorrow held, the worry for their friend's safety—if Aang returned to fight Ozai - and if the war was actually over – what it ultimately meant for their futures – these things piling up made sleep elusive.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they? You know… if Aang defeated your fa – Ozai…" Katara whispered, breaking the long silence.

"…Yeah. It will be." Zuko replied, the worry for their friends fading for the moment as he thought of the duties of being a Fire Lord and everything it entailed made for a very daunting task. This war had been raging for a hundred years. So much had been destroyed. Rebuilding lives, lands, and trust was not going to be easy. Hell, getting Katara to forgive him was probably a cakewalk comparatively and that was saying a lot. At that thought, he gazed down at the beautiful waterbender.

Katara's face held an inner struggle, and he imagined his face held the same reaction. There were so many unknowns and he hated the not knowing more than anything. He reached over and cupped her cheek, brushing the hair behind her ear in what he hoped was a gesture of comfort. He allowed the stressful thoughts to leave his mind for a moment and focused on just how much things had changed over the course of one short year.

The flashback of memories was a welcome sight. They slowly took him through the important miletones even the painful ones: Losing his mother, the Agni Kai with his father, his years of banishment, his Uncle's never ending encouragement - which he would never take for granted again - finding Aang, meeting Katara and her goob of a brother, Toph, his mistakes of failing to capture the Avatar and come to find out no matter what he did – his father would never restore his honor. Simply because he never lost it in the first place. All the wasted time… So many wasted years.

Then his mind went to his relationship with the young woman in front of him. After they flashed in front of his eyes he gazed in wonder at her – the simple thought of – How? How could a young amateur waterbender he once called 'Peasant' from the small island in the Southern Water Tribes became the one person he would come to love deeper than he loved anyone before? He never considered himself lucky. Ever. His father made sure of that. But as he looked into Katara's endless blue eyes, he wondered what higher power was at work to allow him such a priceless gift? He wasn't sure – but as he felt Katara break from her reverie only to scoot closer to him and kiss his lips – he didn't care. All that mattered was spending the rest of his life hopefully making her a fraction as happy as she made him.

Zuko decided now was as good a time as any to ask her.

Zuko took a deep breath to prepare himself. He smiled, momentarily closing his eyes. "We'll be okay." He spoke softly recalling their previous conversation and wanting to ease her mind.

Katara didn't answer, just pressed her face against his neck again and closed her eyes.

"Um… Katara?" Zuko asked, pulling away slightly from her to look at her face.

"Yes?" she asked, reluctantly pulling away from his warm chest and looked at him curiously.

"I know this isn't probably the best time to do this right now – but I need to ask…"

"What is it?"

"I know our relationship hasn't been the easiest. You know – probably one of the most awkward and painful ones in history - " Zuko scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile gracing his features as he continued " – but I like it. I mean, it's just – I love you. I have for a long time. Truth is I don't want what we have to end. I know it's not going to be easy…"

"Nothing ever is."

"True... So, other than the fact of rebuilding a whole world devastated by war we're also going to be dealing with a lot of stupid people, a lot of useless politics, and we're going to be fighting a bunch of old men set in their ways while simultaneously hiring a new council, changing a lot of laws, probably making a lot of enemies who don't agree, and dealing with multiple treaties to make this work, right? Oh, and don't forget telling Aang, Sokka, your dad, and I guess I need to inform Mai if they haven't already found out by now."

"I wouldn't expect not to."

"Great. So…I thought maybe… we could be more than just the friends with benefits. You know, I mean, don't get me wrong. I enjoyed the penance thing – and I know we're onto 'I love you' now - but would you possibly want more? I know this isn't the most romantic timing and apparent the Spirits find it amusing to toy with my lack of skills in the verbal department – but, you know, when things settle down – more people get used to the idea and of course rebuilding is going well – maybe would you like to – you know – go out sometime? Like a real date that isn't spent sneaking away from your brother to squeeze in a quickie? But don't get me wrong – it was great – if you still want to do that, I'm all for it but – I don't know – I thought maybe you'd like to go out to eat or – I don't know – maybe a play? Well, maybe not a play – but you know – just the two of us. You know. Yeah, a date."

Katara just stared at him for a moment. A tint of amusement in her eyes as Zuko's words came out in a jumble out of his mouth before he could stop and think of how awkward it sounded. She watched as his cheeks flushed, his pupils dilated, his breathing heavier, and even the bottom portion of his scar seemed redder than usual.

Without being able to stop it, Katara found herself snickering. Zuko appeared mortified for a moment but Katara quickly nuzzled his face with her own - her cheek rubbing affectionately against his scarred one. After the laughing ceased, she smiled warmly at him before whispering, "I thought you'd never ask…" before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"Great… Um… I guess we better get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we should…"

"Kay…. Uh - Goodnight." Zuko said, the obvious relief spreading across his features.

"Goodnight." They shared one last kiss before Zuko lay his head on the pillow.

After Katara pulled away she watched him. He fought off sleep as long as possible but watched as he finally succumbed to a much needed sleep. She lay next to him and watched him sleep like many times before. She felt the pounding heart in her chest at what just happened. She didn't really expect that. It was a wonderful surprise she hadn't been expecting. As she watched him sleeping peacefully, she thought about their future and what it would be like. It was obvious by their past, the rebuilding, dealing with all the drama that was sure to unfold, not to mention Zuko's adorable dorkiness and lack of romantic verbal skills that their romance wasn't going to be like those risqué scrolls she used to read.

Not even close.

Hell, they started out as bitter enemies not to mention complete polar opposites. They despised one another for 90% of the time that they knew one another. Him crashing into her home, pursuing them around the world, so many times they fought… it wasn't until the time in the crystal caves was when she first let him in. Led her to believe there was something more to the Prince than trying to destroy the world's last hope for peace. It was there she met a boy only two years her senior that she realized they were more alike than she could have ever thought possible. There was a spark. She hated to admit it at that time – but there was something there she never felt before. Learning about his mother – his scar –which she nearly healed… It was his betrayal that hurt deeper than she thought possible. Finally letting him in – seeing a side to the Prince she thought was nonexistent – he betrayed her…

That's why she despised him even after he decided to be part of their team. Just his mere presence made her sick. She had no idea how she went about going to his room – threatening his life – to sharing his bed that very same night. It just happened. She justified it the sexual part of their relationship as just a way to let out steam and frustration – hell, he was incredibly attractive, passionate and she had - urges. You couldn't exactly blame her. It didn't change the fact she still hated him with an unbelievable passion. But then it was back. The same boy from the cave. His eyes were so warm. The same spark was there. It had never left. It was then she found herself falling. It took a lot – but she eventually forgave him. Even after Zuko finally proved himself worthy of her trust - they still didn't have the healthiest relationship. It was built on sexual liaisons and finding any excuse to spar and beat up on each other.

The last few weeks was different. Their friendship grew exponentially. It was after he helped her find her mother's killer. He never judged her. He never told her what to do. He just stood back and offered her any support she needed. She still felt the bitter rain against her skin. She still remembered his incredible warmth, herself melting against his touch. The smell of rain on his neck as she buried her face and cried into his chest. It was that moment she fell in love with him. She didn't deny it anymore. She was tired of being angry and spiteful. She realized it as more than their little torrid affair. She cared deeply for him and it was then she truly let go of all the anger and hatred she held for so long. Their friendship was stronger than ever. It wasn't hidden anymore. Toph had known about them all along – but even Aang began to take notice. Still, even after everything that happened between them - it wasn't until he was dying in her arms she let him finally know how she felt. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply reminding herself he was here and he was alive.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. After everything though, and especially if she was being honest with herself, this much was true - their relationship wasn't perfect. No relationship ever would be if you thought about it. With them, it just worked. A lot of bickering, sparring, heated arguments and great make-up sex. Mix it in with some awkward conversations and some incredibly romantic moments that even the scrolls could not begin to articulate. If she continued to be honest with herself – there was no one else on this planet she would rather be with.

Zuko was a lot of things. The cons being: hotheaded, occasionally insecure, selfish, pompous, quick to anger, determined, and could be dangerously impulsive. Pros: Determined, warm, adorkable, sweet when he wanted to be, thoughtful, caring, incredibly intelligent, loyal to a fault, fierce protector, ready to sacrifice anything for someone he cared about, and unbelievably passionate.

Katara had to admit - the Zuko she first met scared her. She still had to pinch herself to remember that this cute boy with the shaggy hair that was currently lightly snoring in front of her was the same person who a year ago crashed into their small frozen tundra sporting a ponytail and pointy bulky armor. She almost couldn't believe how much he changed and yet somewhere underneath that gruff exterior and unwavering temper, underneath it all was the man she fell in love with. He was always there. It just took her getting to know the real Zuko to find out.

So much had changed in a year and so much was going to change now that the war had ended. She knew Zuko had obligations, a country, so much rebuilding. Nothing would really be the same but it was for the better. Even if it didn't seem so at first – it would all work out in the end. She finally allowed her eyes to close; she grasped Zuko's hand before finally succumbing to sleep.

The morning came too quickly. But the news attached to a familiar looking messenger hawk was worth it. The note was short. Just Sokka's sloppy characters stating – 'We did it' followed by the location where they would be waiting. But what made her heart jump in her chest were the four signatures in the corner – Sokka, Suki, Toph's (written by Suki) – then it was Aang's writing and she felt tears prickle at her eyes when she read it.

"They did it! They did it! AANG DID IT!" Katara looked back at Zuko. He stood in front of her, a tunic around his shoulders as a relieved smile fell across his face. They still stood in the bedroom and it dawned on Katara that it was truly over.

The war was over.

Before she realized what had happened, Zuko had embraced her, ignoring the searing pain and spinning her around in the air before letting her feet touch the floor again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him deeply. Breaking apart only to breathe while their foreheads still rested together, Katara gazed up into Zuko's eyes. She felt his fingers brushing her cheeks when she realized she had been crying. _When did that happen?_

Katara smiled, allowing a soft sob to wrack her body as more tears came. The war had taken so much from everyone. For the past 100 years the war has devastated countless lives. So many personally it still hurt to think about. But it was over. It was done.

Katara's face fell when the words passed her thoughts. Remembering traveling together. Seeing the world – all of the people she had met along the way. It was all going to change. Nothing would ever be the same. So much had happened in only a year's time. Her mind flashbacked to when her and her brother found Aang in the iceberg. Meeting Zuko – Suki – Toph. They had become her family. The war had brought these unlikely friends together – and it ending she knew it was going to rip them apart. Toph would need to go to the Earth Kingdom, Aang would need to travel spreading peace, Suki and her brother would stay together most likely on Kyoshi Island. She looked at Zuko. She knew his life was here in the Fire Nation. This 17 year old boy was going to be Fire Lord. For her – her place had always been the Southern Water Tribe – but now… She didn't know…

Zuko noticed the turmoil in her eyes. As scary as the war was – it was the aftermath that he believed would be the hard part. It was hard to believe – but they were still kids – kids that had to grow up way too fast. As unfair as it was – it was life. Looking at her now – he wouldn't change it for the world. After all, what didn't kill them would only make them stronger.

"Things aren't going to be the same. I know that. But – we've survived it all. We made it through. So, I think we'll be ready to take this on too. We all will. Together." Zuko said, pulling up her chin to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

Katara didn't want to doubt him but she knew they were in for a lot of stressful years to come. No one thought the war ending was going to be a piece of cake. Hell, beating Azula was a walk in the park comparatively. Now they had to deal with healing a world that had been completely ravaged by war for over 100 years. Not only would they be dealing with politics, treaties, and prejudice, they had to juggle maintaining their fragile relationship in a world that saw only black and white. But no one ever promised life or love for that matter would be easy. But it was worth fighting for. As she gazed into Zuko's warm amber eyes, she smiled. Whatever she was going to have to deal with whether it was telling Aang and Sokka – and shivering at the thought – her father what had been going on between them all these months all while trying to make it work between them being polar opposites, dealing with more pain and heartache she believed was possibly, she came to one conclusion – it was worth it.

He was worth it.

Katara smiled, pulling herself up she kissed his lips and snuggled against his chest. She closed her eyes after mumbling, 'I love you', she heard him return the sentiment. It wasn't going to be easy – but love is always worth the fight. Lucky for them – they weren't going to give up without one.


	3. Realize

After hurriedly getting dressed, the two packed a few essentials and enough food to last the journey before making their way to the courtyard where Appa had spent the night. Appa growled happily at the two benders and Katara quickly encouraged Appa to lay down. Once the beast was, Katara quickly climbed up Appa's back to reach down and help Zuko who would use one of Appa's legs for leverage to painlessly get on the saddle.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked as Zuko was reaching for Katara's outstretched hands.

Zuko quickly spun around and saw the lead Fire Nation Sage - the one that nearly crowned Azula Fire Lord before he arrived to stop it. Zuko furrowed his brows at the man, who was standing close and looking at the couple with a look of incredulity etched across his aging face.

"You can't leave." The Sage stated firmly.

Zuko was about to speak when a voice he would never take for granted again was heard across the courtyard.

"Says who?" Iroh said loudly, his stride quick toward the two.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, feeling the prickling of tears in his eyes as he met him halfway, his arms open as much as his wound would allow him as he made his way toward him.

Iroh smiled, wrapping his arms around his taller nephew and hugging him tightly feeling tears streaming down his eyes. Zuko felt his uncle's stomach pressing firmly against his injured abdomen, but feeling his uncle's arms around him – he could care less.

"Oh my son … I'm so PROUD of you…" he said, kissing his cheek before pulling away.

Hearing those words pouring out of his uncle's mouth made a few rouge tears drip from his face. His hands rested upon his uncle's shoulders just taking in the sight of the one person who never let him down. The one who was there when no one else was. During his childhood, during the Agni Kai with someone who should never have been given the chance to be a father, and even his banishment – he was there. Giving up a comfortable life of retirement – of finally being able to just enjoy the rest of life – he instead went on a suicide mission with his ungrateful nephew.

The war had taken away so much. He still remembered the day he first saw his uncle after the news of Lu Ten's death. He remembered seeing the pain etched across his uncle's face. He never would forget it. But even after that – his uncle was the one who was there when his so called 'father' never was. When Ozai was constantly favoring Azula and praising her in everything she did and honing her skills, he remembered his beloved uncle pulling him aside to pat him on the shoulder and tell him how proud he was of him. It took him ultimately betraying the one person who was always there that it finally made him realize the error of his ways. Made him finally understand that his so called 'father' never loved him and never would even with the Avatar in hand – the one who finally made him realize he never lost his honor in the first place.

"Thanks… dad." Zuko whispered, feeling more tears making their way down his face. His uncle was quick to wipe them away before pulling Zuko in for another hug.

A few moments later, both pulled away and Iroh's face changed to one of seriousness as he faced the Sage. "Now. My nephew may be the future Firelord, but for right now – he's a boy that just wants to see his friends and make sure they're alright. Whatever paperwork needs to be done – I'll take care of it until he gets back." Iroh said with conviction.

"But, General, Iroh, sir, I don't know if that's wise – we need to - "

"That was an order, not a request." Iroh snapped.

"…Yes sir." The Sage replied, bowing low to the General and skittering into the Palace, the other Sages promptly following.

"Good. Now, Zuko, I heard what happened, are you sure you're well enough to travel?" Iroh said, placing a hang on Zuko's shoulder noticing his lack of mobility in his upper body.

"I'll be fine." Zuko replied, pulling Katara to stand next to him. "As long as she's with me."

Katara gasped audibly, her face turning red as Iroh locked eyes with her for a moment. Katara felt her heart palpitate under the General's scrutiny before she witnessed a devilish smile overtake his face. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a big bear hug from the general.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my nephew's life…" he whispered in her ear. Katara felt soft droplets of water hitting her exposed collar bone. She looked at Iroh after he pulled back. Seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks, Katara smiled softly.

"How did you know?" she asked breathlessly.

"Word travels quick around here. The guards witnessed everything and you were quite the heroine, Lady Katara. Being able to take down Azula and saving Zuko's life – it's quite incredible. One for the history books."

"You should know that - He saved mine first." She whispered, reaching over and brushing Zuko's hand.

Zuko smiled softly at her, taking her hand in hers.

Zuko's eyes turned to his Uncle who gave him a knowing smile. Zuko felt his face flush.

"Uncle, you should know that – " Zuko started.

"No need." Iroh said, lifting a hand to silence him. "You need to get going."

"Thanks."

The two were soon off, heading toward the rendezvous part where Sokka told them to meet up. Even on Appa, the flight alone would take two days. The first half of the day was pretty uneventful. Flying over nothing but crystal clear ocean was not the most interesting thing in the world – but just knowing this flight was strictly meeting family and friends – not traveling to a new destination to hide from Azula, to meet allies in the war efforts, or even plan battle strategies - just made it all the better.

Katara looked back at Zuko and stifled a giggle seeing him sitting up, his head leaned back and snoring quietly. Katara peered over the edge and saw a small island approaching – a perfect unoccupied area to set up camp. She steered Appa to land. Once the bison's feet were on the ground, Katara made her way to the back of the saddle. She kneeled next to the sleeping Prince and gently pat his cheek and shook his shoulder.

Zuko groggily opened his eyes and mumbled a few jumbled words Katara understood loosely as "five more minutes..."

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's set up camp." Katara said softly, brushing the hair away from his forehead before kissing it gingerly.

"Can't we just sleep here?" he muttered, using the backs of his hands to furiously rub his eyes.

Katara smiled at him affectionately absolutely adoring how Zuko acted when he was sleepy. "I'm sorry, but if you sleep like that, you'll hurt your neck. You haven't eaten either. Come on, we'll start a fire and I'll get some dinner ready, okay?"

"Okay." He stated, yawning widely and stretching his arms before he remembered how injured his abdomen still was. He instantly put his arms back down and tried to stifle the pained groan that wanted to leave his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Katara said, worry etching her face before she opened his robe and withdrew the water from her pouch.

"I'm fine." He said, placing his hands over hers. "It's just my muscles healing. Not much you could do about that…"

Katara sighed, knowing he was right and she placed her water back before tying his robe closed. After the camp was set up and both had finished their light dinner of picken meat stew, the two just sat side by side on a fallen log looking into the fire.

After awhile, Zuko tapped Katara on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda tired. Think I'll head in." he mumbled nervously, hurriedly kissing her cheek before attempting to stand.

"Wait." Katara said, quickly rising to her feet and helping him the rest of the way up. "Mind if I heal you a little bit before you fall asleep?"

"Okay." Zuko replied, smiling softly as the two made their way to their parallel sleeping bags. Katara gently lowered Zuko onto his, helping him lay back before kneeling next to him.

Katara worked wordlessly, her fingers gingerly untying the golden sash about his waist before opening his tunic. She bit her lip observing the pinkish stain of blood spotting the stark white cloth. She sighed before carefully removing the white bandages around his waist. Zuko held back a pained groan feeling the new skin being detached with the removal of the bandage. Zuko closed his eyes tightly, swallowing a lump in his throat as the raw skin and the burning sensation that erupted with its tampering.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered breathily, her fingers reaching to brush his hair from his forehead. "They need to be changed anyway…"

"I know. It's okay." Zuko muttered, opening his eyes once the searing pain turned to a dull throb.

After the bandages were removed, Katara got some antiseptic from the first aid kit she found in a closet the royal physicians kept all their supplies before the two left. Zuko couldn't help but mutter a few curses in pain when the liquid touched his skin. Katara cooed at the Prince, her fingers delicately brushing his cheek trying to do anything to sooth his pain. Once the pain passed, Zuko let out a deep groan and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Alright. It's better now." Zuko informed her.

Katara furrowed her brows hating to be causing him this pain even though it was necessary. She knew it was a bad idea to be traveling for him so soon after receiving an injury that momentarily cost him his life, but she was not going to leave him and Zuko refused to stay. After a moment, she retrieved the water from her pouch laying near her and placed her glowing hands over his freshly sterilized wound.

Zuko let out a breath feeling the cooling water touching his fevered tingling skin. He relaxed against her fingers and the water after just a moment enough to open his eyes.

Zuko just watched her for a long time. Her eyes closed, her brows creased in concentration. Her mouth was a tight thin line from the exertion the healing was causing. He noticed the small droplets of sweat gathering at her hairline sparkled from the light reflecting from the fire. Zuko smiled softly before he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the coolness of the water and feeling the pain fade with her incredible gift of healing. The moments passed in silence before the water's glow faded and Katara bent the water back into the pouch.

"I think that's good for now." Katara said, smiling warmly at the Prince after opening her eyes.

"So… How did you do it?" Zuko asked.

Katara's eyes widened slightly at his question. "Do what?"

"Heal me?"

Katara's smile fell for a moment, her eyes closing as she fought back the still healing traumatic moments in which she thought she lost him forever. "Bloodbending." She replied after a moment, her eyes opening again.

"Really? Even if you swore up and down you'd never use it again?"

"It was a last resort, Zuko… I mean, I didn't have any Spirit Water. I didn't even know it would work – but I refused to live without you. It just – happened. It was like instinct. My body just reacted before I realized it. But it's rather incredible. I mean, when I had the Spirit Water, Aang took months to heal from the wound and he was unconscious most of the time. But look at you! It's been a day and you're traveling again."

"I was wondering about that. I mean, Katara, do you realize how incredible you are? Never has waterbending been used in such a way. It's like nothing I could have imagined. I have to admit - I'm pretty jealous." Zuko said, chuckling softly, the soft sexy raspy vibrating of his voice making a tingle go up Katara's spine.

"I got you back. That's all that mattered." Katara sighed, her fingers ghosting over Zuko's bared pale chest. Her fingers delicately brushing over Zuko's warm muscular chest made Zuko have to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. He looked up at Katara, her mocha skin having an auburn brilliance in the firelight. Her blue eyes glowing a glassy blue in the impending night. "Although it is pretty cool, huh? Just a few more weeks and you should be virtually pain free." Her eyes met his after she gently spoke these words. A toothy smile on her face fell slowly when she seen the look in his eyes.

His golden eyes were smoldering. The warm amber with the flecks of pure gold appeared to be embers in a fire hearth. His pale skin practically glowing against the night sky and fire just a stones throw away. She didn't even realize when or how their faces got this close together. Only inches apart. His mouth was slightly agape and his almost too hot breath was fanning across her cheek. She smelt the soft hint of jasmine tea on his breath and his natural scent of sandalwood and warm spices almost overwhelmed her. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest and she felt her cheeks burning and heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach.

A moment later, her lips met his. Her hands were cupping his face and devouring his mouth hungrily. Zuko's fingers grasped the cloth around her waist as he tried to pull her as close as possible without accidently brushing his unclothed wound. Her tongue was exploring his scalding hot mouth, tasting ashes on his tongue and gently sucking on the soft, wet muscle. Zuko groaned softly, Katara loving the soft vibrating of his voice as she controlled the urge to straddle him and ride him to oblivion. She finally broke the kiss to get some much needed air. She gasped softly, her eyes opening and smiling wickedly at him.

Zuko watched her curiously for a moment before she lowered her face to his and kissed him passionately. Zuko eagerly returned it knowing passionate make-out sessions were all he was sadly going to get to indulge in until his wounds totally healed. That's when he felt her cool fingers brushing the soft black hairs along his treasure trail before she sunk a few fingers just teasingly under his waistband.

"Katara?" Zuko reluctantly broke the kiss to speak her name questioningly.

"Yeah, Zuko?" she purred before her lips moved to start kissing his jaw and throat.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Katara mewed, her lips now pressing against his, her tongue eagerly brushing his own.

"Your fingers are in my pants." He mumbled against her lips.

That was it. The phrase that made all the frustration, all the tension, all the daunting shadows hanging over Katara's head caused by the war just melt away like a snowman on a Fire Nation sidewalk in the middle of summer. Those six words just cementing her love for this freaking adorable dork and with that, a loud rambunctious laugh bumbled out of her throat and tears of joy leak down her face. Happiness. It's been so long since she felt such joy of this magnitude. The stress, all the worry and pain caused by this war she felt hanging like a noose around her head through the duration of her whole life – was gone. "I love you so much…" she spoke, her laughter dwindling to a soft chuckle as her hands continued to cup his face. Her thumbs softly caressing his cheeks, she enjoyed the feel of contrast of both soft supple pale flesh and the smooth, leathery pink of the other side that was so uniquely him.

"I love you too." He muttered, lifting his face and kissing her mouth.

"Now, where was I…" she muttered, one of her hands leaving his face and continuing its search.

When her fingers pushed beneath the fabric of his waistband, she pushed past the short curly, soft black hair and gingerly touched his slowly hardening member. Her fingers were soon brushing the hot flesh, eventually curving around his penis and softly tugging it to attention.

Zuko groaned loudly, wanting to curve his spine back and writhe under her touch, but the pain in his abdomen wasn't allowing any more movement than for him to lay flat on his back and endure this delicious torture.

"Katara…?"

"Hmm?" Katara mumbled, her teeth now nibbling at his scarred ear.

"What are you doing? I – I can't…" Zuko mumbled, one of his hands fisting the cloth of the sleeping bag he was laying upon the other bunched around the cloth around her waist.

Katara's eyes opened and she smiled warmly at Zuko, her lips softly caressing his in a pleasurable kiss. "This is just for you… I want to make you feel good." She whispered, returning to kissing his lips.

All Zuko could do was let out a pleasured sigh and give in.

Katara's hand was removed from his hardened throbbing length momentarily before she moved slightly, tugging at his waistband until his hands were pulled down to his knees. His erection gently rose to attention making Katara giggle and bite her bottom lip as her cheeks burned a brilliant shade of red Zuko found incredibly endearing. She leaned further, removing his boots and his pants the rest of the way leaving his bottom half completely exposed to the warm night air as well as Katara's incredibly pleased eyes. Placing the discarded articles of clothing to the side, she pushed open Zuko's legs and sat between them. Zuko gripped the sleeping bag tightly. It was all he could do trying to control his body's reaction to unintentionally cause himself more pain.

Katara licked her lips before gently wrapped her fingers around the hot throbbing flesh. The swollen head of his cock was a soft red that was already dripping with precum. Katara brushed her thumb over the slit and Zuko moaned, his head falling back slightly and closing his eyes. Katara leaned forward and her head fell against Zuko's shoulder.

"Just enjoy this. It's all for you… Just let me, okay?"

"Uh huh…" was all Zuko could mutter before he held back a low guttural moan before he felt Katara's sinfully warm mouth engulfing the swollen head of his penis. Her lips gently suckled on the rosy flesh as one of her hands pumped near the base and her other were gently palming and massaging his testicles. Zuko felt his legs trembling, his back wanting to arch and writhe under Katara's talented hands and mouth. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes were shut tightly, his breath bated and shallow.

Zuko was quickly falling apart under Katara's ministrations. Her soft warm mouth suckling his penis so gently and her fingers wrapping tightly around his thick, long penis and pumping him quickly and meticulously was driving him insane. Her other hand palming and massaging his balls as her tongue continuously flicked out to lap at the underside of his dick was making it harder for him to control the urge of grabbing her head and pumping his dick in and out of her mouth. His wish soon came true as he felt her mouth basically fucking him. A few more minutes of delicious torture later, Katara heard Zuko moaning breathily feeling the hot white pain of his release building, his testicles tightening until his vision whited out behind his eyes and he felt the hot cum spurting into Katara's expectant mouth.

Katara smiled as she felt the hot thick, salty substance leaking into her mouth. She languidly enjoyed swallowing his warm cum and milking the substance as she continued to pump his softening penis. She felt Zuko shuddering in her mouth; he moaned loudly, his fingers brushing through her hair as the aftershocks of his orgasm passed. A soft popping noise was made as her mouth released his penis. Her fingers pumped his now limp organ a few more times before her fingers unwrapped from the warm member. She bent down and kissed the tip of his penis before she crawled up his legs, now straddling his hips and hungrily kissing his mouth.

Zuko groaned softly, trying to ignore the taste of himself on her mouth. He shivered, the pleasure of her hot damp center against his naked crotch, the only thing separating her wet heat was her thin leggings. She reluctantly pulled away, removing herself from his body to kneel beside him. She brushed her fingers along his face, smiling warmly at him. She adored the sight of his nervous smile and the soft pink tint of his cheeks. Even after everything, he could still be so incredibly shy and she just found it to be so unbelievably endearing and if at all possible just made her fall even deeper in love with him.

Katara gathered his underwear and pants and grudgingly clothed him, wishing she could leave him naked. After his pants were back in place, she reached back into the kit and redressed his wound with a clean white bandage. Katara's eyes went back to Zuko's face after she put the remainder of the first aid kit away. His eyes were closed, his breath steady and his form relaxed.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet…" Katara whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead after brushing his dark hair back.

"Mmmm…" Zuko groaned, a satisfied smile curving the corners of his mouth, his eyes remaining closed.

Katara walked over to the fire, putting out the remains of it with dirt. She packed away the food they didn't eat and after cleaning up, she walked back over to where Zuko lay. She was relieved to see his eyes open and he looked over at her as she walked closer to him.

Once at his side, Katara unceremoniously plopped next to him and smiled softly, rustling his black hair. She lay next to him, her arm draped over his chest, her head pressed against the curve where his neck met his shoulder. She kissed his collarbone and breathed in deeply; her eyes closing and reveling in his presence and warmth. The two remained quiet for a while, Katara almost giving into a much needed sleep when she heard Zuko speak.

"You didn't have to do that." Zuko muttered nervously, his hand brushing hers.

"I know I didn't – but I wanted to." Katara said, nuzzling her face against his throat. "Also, you were such a good patient – I thought you deserved a little – reward."

"It was just what the doctor ordered then. Hee-heh… Also… how about when the patient gets a little better – I don't know… maybe she'll let me… I don't know - return the favor…" Zuko breathed against her ear, his fingers skirting across her breasts and gently cupping and massaging one in his hands, making Katara moan loudly.

"Mmm…" Katara muttered, her back arching as Zuko continued to fondle her breast in his large warm hand. "I like the sound of that… but only when you're better, okay?"

"Okay…" Zuko's hand reluctantly left her warm handful of flesh and instead cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. After a few moments, he laid back and looked at the sky. The two remained quiet for a moment, just allowing the sounds of the night take over. The soft chirping of the beetle- crickets and the soft whistle of the wind through the tall trees surrounded them.

"I still can't believe it's actually over…" Katara muttered more to herself than Zuko.

"Me either…"

"I mean, the war is all I've ever known. As sheltered as my parents tried to keep me in the earliest years of my life at the South Pole, all the stories I heard and people who were there one day and gone the next – you just naturally start asking questions you really don't want the answers to. I had a relatively normal childhood. I had my mom, dad, brother, and gran gran. Even with the other villagers, it just felt like a nice little community – small, yes – but… comfortable. It wasn't until… well – you know… my mom passing away that the war became all too real way too fast. Even then – I was only seven… Way too young to even realize the burden I had."

"We all had to grow up way too fast. I had known about the war my whole life. As sheltering as the palace was – when my mom left – everything fell apart. I mean, you know the story. I told you a hundred times – my dad didn't used to be so bad when he was just a Prince – but when the want and greed to want to be Fire Lord just – it changed him. Losing my mom was just the straw that broke the ostrich horse's back. It changed everything. But even when my own father scarred me and banished me to complete what he knew was an impossible task I still gave him the benefit of the doubt. You know it was meeting you – seeing the devastation the war has caused this world that really made it all the more real – made me want to stop it at all cost. To be the Fire Lord this world needed…"

"And you will be…"

"It's just bothers me that it took so long for me to figure it out… I mean instead of the stupid mistake of thinking my father would ever accept me, I should have just listened to my uncle, to you, to Aang – to…. Ugh…." Zuko muttered, his cheek resting against her forehead.

"Zuko we could go on and on about it – but let me make myself clear – You needed to figure it out for yourself…. As much as it pains me to say it – I think you would have betrayed us in the long run hadn't you not gone home? I mean, that was the one thing that was always hanging over your head and to not have gone home would have been detrimental in the long run."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I just hated what I did… To my uncle… to you."

"So did I… but it's okay now… It's over. You're going to be the Fire Lord this world needs…"

Zuko smiled and looked down at her. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder. "And you'll be right by my side with me, won't you?" he asked.

Katara's eyes widened at this statement. Her face pressing deeper against his neck. She wasn't sure exactly what to think. She loved Zuko in a way she never believed to be possible. She never knew a feeling of love could possibly feel so overwhelming and powerful. She loved him so much and wanted nothing more than to be with him the rest of her life – but just the fact of what loving the future Fire Lord entailed. The daunting pressure took on a whole new meeting being with the one man who was responsible for a nation that ravaged the world for the past 100 years. It scared her. There was no sugarcoating it – it was freaking terrifying. She closed her eyes before she realized she had yet to answer him.

"Of course." She spoke from the heart. As hard as it was going to be she knew whatever life handed at her – there was no one other than Zuko that she wanted by her side throughout it all. And together – they'd get through it.

Zuko smiled hearing her answer, closing his eyes. More time passed in comfortable silence. She loved that she could just be with him. No words really necessary as her eyes upturned to look at the clear night sky. She felt her heart flutter thinking about so many nights she spent with him just like this one.

After everyone fell asleep - her and Zuko would sneak away some place private and if they decided not to have sex, or even if they did, afterward, they would just lay back and gaze at the stars. It was these times in which they would share stories attached to the stars. She would laugh and they'd bicker about the conflicting stories they each were told as children. They'd tell other stories or sometimes just enjoy the silence. Katara smiled warmly, curling up closer to Zuko's warm body. She wasn't sure exactly how it all started. She didn't know what possessed her to go back to his room just hours after threatening his life when he first joined them at the Western Air Temple. She didn't know why she encouraged him to kiss her or why he even agreed other than the blatant obvious reason of teenage sexual urges.

Katara did remember the moment she fell in love though.

_All she remembers was the rain. The smell, sound, and cool feel of it against her face. She was kneeling just off of the thin dirt road just moments after sparing Yon Ra's life. Her eyes were glaring at the grey sky, feeling the warm rain dripping down her face. All she remembered was feeling her throat constricting, her vision blurring as tears prickled the back of her eyes as the pain and heartache she had felt for days, months, and years crashed around her. She remembers hearing a piercing scream not fully realizing it was her own. All the anger, the bitterness, and heart wrenching pain she felt since the loss of her beautiful mother was now making its way down her face in the form of hot salty tears. The feeling of being freezing cold was almost overwhelming. Shivers were rocking her body as her fingers dug painfully into the cloth covering her thighs as the sobs heaved her whole body._

_The next thing she recalled was feeling almost uncomfortably warm. The arms were thickly muscled, firm, and just so – warm… She knew who it was. But as she was wrapped and held firmly against his chest, her eyes closed tightly as her fingers tightly clutched the soaked cloth that clung to his back. Her face buried into his chest, listening to his heart pounding against his sternum, she was instantly transported back to the South Pole - only a little girl sitting in front of a warm crackling orange fire. The ice of the igloo walls glistening in the bright light of the fire – she felt the warmth from the bowl of sea prune stew sitting in her lap as her mother sat next to her. Feeling the weight and warmth of her mother's arm wrapped around her small shoulders as she read her a story. In that moment - all her anger, all her crushing pain lifted as she remembered her mother. Remembering her as she was – her kind smile and soothing voice -instead of the blood stained snow and lifeless, charred body. She realized in all her anger, all her frustration and pure unadulterated hate for the Fire Nation – for the people who took her away – she had forgotten her – forgotten to remember the woman she was – the incredible, warm kind person she was. All these years, she had thought it more appropriate to feel rage, anger, the need to exact cold revenge rather than remember her warm smile, melodious voice, and soft embrace. _

_But now – she remembered. _

_She felt her lips upturn in a smile as she thought of the beautiful, incredible woman her mother was. Would always remember. It was this very moment all the anger she felt melt away. The tears were a release – the grieving she was never was able to do – and she never imagined how good it would feel._

_Katara wasn't sure how much time passed. The rain slowed. The sounds of her weeping quieted and the sound of dripping water upon the ground slowed to a trickle and the heartbeat against her ear was the one constant that remained. She felt the big warm hands against her back, rubbing soft circles and the feeling of being rocked in strong arms. Her breathing eventually evened out as the rain finally stopped. Katara pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at Zuko._

_Zuko's eyes were practically glowing in the dark night that now was cast over the sky. The glow from the full moon illuminated his face. His mouth was slightly agape, his brow furrowed at the crease where his brow met the bridge of his nose. The look that etched his face and his eyes was something Katara didn't expect. She fully expected pity – nervousness with never having to deal with crying girls – but it wasn't the case. He looked almost proud and stoic. His strong cheekbones, pale skin, and incredible eyes just made her realize just how beautiful he truly was – inside and out -and how wrong she was to blame him the way she did. Here she was with a man she considered an enemy only a year ago. He was here – standing beside her allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Aang would never do that. Zuko didn't tell her what to do – he didn't blame her or praise her for letting him live – he just allowed her to do whatever she wanted._

_It was now the anger she felt – truly fall away. And once that was gone – all the remained was how much she loved him. Under all that anger, all the excuses why she would never feel that way about him – vanished and she allowed herself to realize what she never believed possible._

_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was in love with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation –_

_And she was okay with that._

_Of her own accord – she smiled at him – unshed tears lingering in her big blue eyes. She watched as he gave her the crooked smile she loved so much. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm hands envelope her cheeks, his thumbs brushing the remaining water from her face. When she opened her eyes again, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips met his._

Katara smiled, her head rising from his chest to look at his face. She felt her heart flutter seeing his peaceful sleeping face. She lowered her head to his chest and closed her eyes. She allowed herself the first truly peaceful sleep she ever had to overtake her. The two slept under the twinkling stars and while their world was going to change – it was these moments, these nights that would ultimately bring them through.


End file.
